Starlight Sex: My Alien Girlfriend
by Izlawake
Summary: Tristan Cortes began to think there was no hope left in him having a girlfriend, but all that changed when a ship falls out of the sky and he finds a beautiful alien bounty hunter named Celeste Luvendass inside. With her ship completely destroyed, Celeste must now learn to live on Earth with Tristan's help as they become friends and possibly more than that.
1. Chapter 1

**Starlight Sex: My Alien Girlfriend**

 **Chapter 1**

Tristan Cortes stood in the small bathroom adjacent to his apartment with a towel around his waist and his body dripping wet, as he had just gotten out of the shower. He ran a hand over the mirror and stared at his reflection and made a raspberry. He wished he was better looking for his age of twenty-three years, what with his caucasian complexion, amber gold eyes, and messy dark grey hair, all things he inherited from his nerd of a father. Tristan took in a deep inhale and began his hygiene routine, which consisted of brushing his teeth, flossing, gargle with mouthwash, shave (except for a small goatee that he has been nurturing for a few weeks now), and comb his hair, the latter of which always remains messy. He went into his tiny bedroom and went through his clothes and decided to wear some faded blue jeans, a leather brown belt, a grey t-shirt, a red plaid button shirt opened up, and his black and white sneakers. He went to his dresser and slung his phone onto his belt's left side, a pair of earbuds into his pocket, and his wallet in the back. "Okay, we can do this," Tristan told himself as he twirled his keys on his finger. "It's only, what, the fifth try with a girl this month? Geez, I'm gonna owe Nikki so bad for her helping me hook up with Audrey…I hope it's worth it." Tristan went past all his nerd memorabilia, from his bookshelf stocked with fantasy and sci-fi books and gaming magazines and strategy guides, as well as a large collection of classic fantasy and sci-fi movies and animated movies and TV shows, his old video game consoles, and his old mountain bike, though he will not need the latter for his date. "Okay, we can do this. Make it so," he told himself as he left and headed down to the apartment complex garage for his motorized scooter.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

The date turned out to be a disaster for Tristan. Upon meeting Audrey in the park, she went on to insult his choice in fashion, his choice of the restaurant he took her to, then afterwards while they were sitting in the park having a conversation, of which Tristan decided to tell her several of his favorite sci-fi movies and shows, she immediately ditched him and left him with insults. "You're a total fucking loser!" she laughed in his face. "Face it, dipshit, no girl on the planet will ever date a stupid nerd like yourself!" Audrey turned and strolled off, never looking back as she disappeared around a street corner.

Tristan instantly was bummed out on another failed date, so he took off for the one place that always made him happy: Noah's Arkade. Once there, he met his friend Lucas Dias, who was working the counter that night. "Tristan, how'd your date with Audrey go?" Lucas called to him once he spotted him.

"Not so good. All she did was bitch and complain and insult me every chance she got," Tristan answered while plopping himself onto the counter.

"I warned you that Audrey was nothing but a bitch, but you were too desperate for physical contact with a woman that you wouldn't listen."

"Yeah, well, I think I'd have a higher chance of alien contact here than I would with a woman."

"Let me help you then, since your date was such a drag," Lucas told him. He fed a dollar bill through the coin converter and handed Tristan four quarters. "First four games are on me."

"Thanks, buddy." Tristan headed off and went to a nearby Galaga arcade box, where he set to work blasting away invading aliens.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Tristan ended up spending most of the night at Noah's Arkade, spending roughly ten dollars on the games there, and he realized he needed to get home to get enough sleep for work the next day. While driving home on the empty streets, Tristan thought back to what Audrey said to him. _"Face it, dipshit, no girl on the planet will ever date a stupid nerd like yourself!"_

"Ah, what does she know? All she ever does is smoke and act like a bitch," Tristan told himself. "I wonder if I'll still owe Nikki for this date though…" Tristan's eyes wandered off into space (literally) and his eyes caught sight of something, making him pull over onto the curb. Up in the night sky among the stars, Tristan spotted a star that was glowing brighter than the others, and not only that, it was moving and growing in size. "The hell is that?" he wondered. He watched the star continue moving in the sky, but eventually, as it grew more in size, he realized that it was not a star, but an azure blue ship, blending in with the night sky, and it was on fire and expelling smoke. The ship shrieked through the sky and landed in the forest at the edge of the city, which Tristan was not too far from. Curiosity overtook him, and he sped off for the forest as fast as possible.

Once Tristan reached the edge, he parked his scooter and ran into the forest, following the pillar of smoke that rose above the trees. He soon came to a clearing and the ship sat in the middle, bellowing smoke and small cracks of fire. A hatch built into the back of the tiny ship was open and Tristan went to investigate. "Hello? Anyone inside?" he called out, receiving no answer. He stepped inside and took notice of the futuristic machinery inside the ship, which was big enough to house one or two people. At the cockpit, Tristan spotted a young woman unconscious in the pilot seat, but when he went to her, he saw that her skin was a celeste blue, her hair long and grey, and a pair of horns protruded from her head. "Hey, you okay?" he asked her, shaking her shoulder, but the strange woman did not move. The console in front of them began making loud beeps and a red warning message flashed onscreen in words Tristan could not understand. "Okay, something is telling me that whatever is happening isn't good." A panel opened and a bag was dropped in front of him, which he slung over his shoulder, then the entire ship began rumbling. "Okay, time to go!" Tristan scooped the woman up and dashed out of the ship when it suddenly made a loud BOOM, making him spin away. A small sphere of black matter energy encompassed the entire ship then shrank in size, leaving nothing behind; no ship, grass, or even the ground, the latter of which being a spherical empty husk.

Tristan spotted rays of light atop the trees near the city and realized it was people coming to check what had happened, which made him break into a sprint for his scooter while throwing the unconscious woman over his shoulder before they could be spotted. After reaching his scooter, Tristan tucked the woman onto his lap and sped off for home, taking risks by running a few red lights, hoping to avoid anyone seeing him with the strange woman. Fortunately, he was not spotted and reached his apartment undetected, where he locked the door behind him and laid the woman on his worn sofa. "Oh, geez, what have I done bringing this chick home?" Tristan asked himself after he finally calmed down from the whole ordeal. He got up and began pacing, occasionally stealing a glance at the sleeping woman. "Okay, a unrecognizable ship falls out of the sky, clearly foreign, the pilot is a blue girl with horns on her head, and the whole ship exploded in some black energy thing, leaving no trace behind…Now that I think about it, it kinda reminds me of a warp core meltdown in Star Trek." Tristan glanced over at the blue woman again. "I have a really, _really_ good feeling this girl is from space…I doubt I'll get any information about who she is right now, so I guess I gotta wait till morning." Tristan went to his closet and came back with a blanket, which he threw over the young woman to keep her warm. After doing that, Tristan went through the pack the ship gave him, which consisted of several sets of colorful jumpsuits, some water and dried food, and a curiously-shaped pistol not unlike anything man-made. Tristan put it all away and left the pack near the sofa.

Tristan went to the woman and brushed at her long grey hair, and that's when he noticed a strange earpiece hooked into her left ear. "What is this?" he wondered, taking it off and looking at it. "This some kind of bluetooth?" Tristan sighed and set it on the coffee table and headed to bed as he was extremely tired from the day's events.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Tristan laid sprawled in his bed, himself dreaming of the strange blue woman on his sofa. She was hovering over atop him, her body hot to the touch and herself breathing slow and deep. "I just want to say thank you for rescuing me from my crashed ship. Had you not appeared, I would be dead, so…let me reward you," she whispered to him in a lustful voice before she undid the straps on her top and pulled it down, revealing her blue-tinted breasts to him, making a tent rise up in his pajama pants. She blushed a deep red and lowered herself closer to him, her lips pursed open for a kiss. "Kea talu?"

"What?" Tristan asked, puzzled.

"Kea talu? Kea talu?!" she yelled, awakening Tristan. He jerked in bed and found the blue woman sitting on his lap, keeping him down, and she had the pistol from her pack pointing directly at his face as she glared at him with brightly orange eyes. Tristan let out a girly scream and tried to leap off the bed, but the woman refused to let him move. "Kea talu?! Kea sulu desida?!" she yelled, jabbing the gun at him, which had blue lights on it and the barrel hole was glowing blue as well.

"I don't know what you're saying!" Tristan cried at her, pointing a finger at his open mouth, hoping to convey that he cannot understand her.

"Kea sulu traffra?!" the woman ordered, gesturing her finger at her left ear.

"The bluetooth thing?" Tristan mumbled. The woman grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up, but suddenly gasped when his crotch hits hers; turned out Tristan was still hard from the dream he was having, even with having a gun pointed at him. The woman blushed a deep red when she saw the tent in his pants poking her. Tristan gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that." The woman got up and yanked Tristan out of bed. "Leh traffra!"

"Okay, okay!" Tristan lead her to the sitting room with the gun at his back, where he gave her the earpiece on the coffee table. The woman snatched it and inserted it back on her ear.

"There, much better," she spoke, now in perfect English thanks to her portable translator. "Now, tell me who you are, where I am, and where my ship is." She kept the pistol trained on Tristan while he explained everything he saw the night before. "So, my ship is gone…what a shame, but damn that Slugdorn, shooting me from behind…"

"Um, you alright?" Tristan asked her. The woman paced for a moment and then let out a long sigh.

"I wish to apologize for threatening you the way I did, and thank you for rescuing me from my ship. Had you not appear when you did, I would've been killed in the reactor core meltdown. May I be courtesy enough to ask for my rescuer's name?"

"Name's Tristan Cortes, sweetcheeks," Tristan remarked with a grin.

"My name isn't 'Sweetcheeks,' it's Celeste Luvendass, and I come from the planet Tendricide," Celeste explained. "I am a bounty hunter, and I was on a mission tracking down a Slugdorn when my target appeared and got the jump on me, and you know the rest."

"So, what will you do now? Is there some phone number or something you can call for some friends to come get you?"

"Unfortunately, all my communication equipment and supplies were destroyed in my ship during the meltdown. All I have is the emergency survival pack that you took with you."

"Well…this sucks…" At that moment, Tristan's phone rang, which he answered. "Yeah…Yeah, I got it. I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up. "I gotta get to work now. How about you just hang out here until I get home and we can discuss this more. So just hang out here, try not to break anything, and I'll be home later." Tristan grabbed his backpack and keys and was at the door when he turned back to Celeste. "And don't answer the door for anyone. Earthlings aren't exactly accustomed to aliens from other planets, so you'd kinda freak them out, and I'd rather my landlord not know I have a roommate in here."

"Why is it you are so calm around me, though? How are you so different from the rest of your species?" Celeste wondered.

"I watch a lot of _Star Trek_ and other stuff; seeing you is nothing new for me." Tristan gave her a chuckling grin and left, heading down to his scooter. He sat upon it and secured his helmet on. "Celeste Luvendass…More like Luvin da ass, given how cute her butt looked while she was pacing around. Heh heh." Tristan headed off for work at the Starry Junction, a diner located by the beach, where he works as a waiter.

During the day, Tristan's head was on Celeste, hoping that she was okay at home and not getting into trouble. _Damn though, I now have an alien for a roommate, and she's cute too…_

 _"Face it, dipshit, no girl on the planet will ever date a stupid nerd like yourself!"_ said Audrey's words in his mind again.

 _Well, Audrey, I guess maybe I will just have to date a girl from another planet, then,_ Tristan thought to himself with a chuckle as he distributed a tray of drinks to a table.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Back at the apartment, Celeste sat quietly on the sofa for a while, occasionally twiddling her fingers and looking around at Tristan's collection of sci-fi and fantasy items, books, movies, video games, figurines, and more. "Tristan sure has a lot of these things," Celeste noted as she picked up a figurine of Captain Kirk and marveled upon it before setting it back down. She went back to the sofa and turned the RCA television on. She found the Netflix app and switched to it and saw a program titled _"Star Trek: The Original Series."_ "Hmm, this is that _Star Trek_ series Tristan mentioned before he left…" Celeste commented as she clicked and an episode began.

"Space…the final frontier…" Captain Kirk began.

While watching a part of the episode where Kirk shoots a hostile alien with his phaser, Celeste thought back to that morning where she threatened Tristan with her own gun. "I was only acting cautiously, but perhaps I could have been more gentle towards him," she told herself. She thought back to the encounter, when she scared Tristan half to death, but then she remembered the part where he accidentally stabbed her crotch area with his own, and the thought made her blush a deep red. "I…Judging by my first encounter with a male of the Earth species, it seems the male genitalia is similar to the males of my species back home…Yet from the size of his pants, it seems the males of this species may be…bigger…than the males of mine…" Celeste shook herself of the thought and went to a nearby window, where she looked down upon the city street and saw people going about their morning commute. "Perhaps while I am here, I should learn more about Tristan and his species while I am here. Perhaps he can help me blend in with the public and conform to societal norms, since he says that people are not familiar with species from other planets, though I do not understand why not if they have entertainment media such as this."

Celeste decided to wait until Tristan returns home that day before pondering such things. After watching a couple episodes of _Star Trek_ , she found herself enjoying it, feeling excited whenever she started a new episode. "I can see why Tristan likes this show so much," Celeste commented to herself upon seeing Mr. Spock use his Vulcan neck pinch on a bad guy.

 **CHAPTER END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tristan's day at the Starry Junction diner went as normal as one would expect, thought given that it was the summer season, things were extra busy that day with the abundance of customers. When his shift ended at four o' clock, his friend Nikki came by for lunch, so he decided to have his with hers before he had to leave for home.

"So, how did the date with Audrey go?" she asked. Tristan gave her a quick run done of it. "Ouch, that bad, huh?"

"Don't think for one moment that I owe you a favor anymore for that date, got it?" he told her.

"Hey, trust me, I won't. Honestly, I only convinced her to go out with you so she can be out of my hair for a night." Nikki flashed him a sheepish grin after that.

"I hate you more than words can express, but I think I'll forgive you because after Audrey ditched me, I met this nice girl on my way home," said Tristan.

"A nice girl, huh? Do tell." Nikki leaned forward in her seat, eager to hear the details.

"Well, it was while I was on my way home on my scooter, I noticed this young woman sitting on a bench all alone. I stopped to check if she was okay, but I found out she seemed exhausted and completely out of it, so I decided to take her home so she could recover in comfort and safety," he explained, taking care to switch out the details about Celeste being an alien bounty hunter.

"Aw, Mr. Hero to the rescue!" Nikki chirped. "Well, continue on. How did she react when she woke up this morning?"

"She acted like a female Klingon and tried to kill me, questioning who I was and where she was." Nikki burst into laughter.

"Wow! What a twist!" She nearly choked and had to sip from her drink to save herself.

"Well, after that was done, she left to go to her home, but she promised to repay me for my kindness, so she gave me her number."

"Not a bad night then, after all."

The two finished their lunches and bid farewell. Nikki went down to the beach to meet with her friend Beli while Tristan headed home to get back to Celeste.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

"Celeste, I'm home!" Tristan called as he entered his apartment. The blue alien was still in the small sitting room watching _"Star Trek: The Original Series"_ as she did when he left. "Been watching _Star Trek,_ I see."

"Yes, I hope you do not mind that I partake in some Earth entertainment," Celeste responded without taking her gaze off of the television. "This show is particularly entertaining despite its age. Also, I took the liberty of using the strange internet on your computer."

"What did you use it for?" Tristan sat himself down with her, eager to know what she has learned.

"First, I found a website that helped me learn how to speak in your English language. While I have learned how to speak, I still do not understand things such 'metaphors,' 'catchphrases, idioms,' and so on. Reading and writing in the English language is simple enough, so I didn't bother trying to learn that."

"Wow, you learned all this while I was at work?"

Celeste nodded. "Compared to you Earthlings, my race's intellectual levels are superior to yours; you learning a new language would take months or even years, but for my species, it would only take hours."

"Color me impressed."

"I did not know 'impressed' was a color. The internet told me that it was a word meaning to feel admiration and respect."

Tristan laughed. "It's another one of those metaphors that you don't understand," he told her, making her say "oops" in return. "Well, at least you're learning."

"Yes, but I tried speaking in English a few times, but I kept slurring my words and mispronouncing them. I intend to keep using my communicator until I fully master your Earth language."

"Good to know." Tristan got up and went past her, and that was when he noticed how awful she smelled. "Um, Celeste, have you showered at all today? You smell like your non-existent ship."

"No, I haven't. I've been absorbed in _Star Trek_ all day long," she answered. Tristan took her hand and lead her to the bathroom, where he handed her a couple towels and closed the door.

Celeste undressed herself and stood in front of the sink naked, observing her body. Her hands traced over her breasts, down her fit stomach line, and paused over her blue vagina. While she told Tristan that she researched into the English language, she did not tell him that she also researched human male and female anatomy, learning that the general populace of men on Earth have genitalia similar to her own species, aside from a few noticeable differences, and that the females of Earth have genitalia extremely similar to Celeste and her species. Celeste's fingers ran over the lips of her vagina as she blushed, for she was thinking about how Tristan accidentally stabbed her there with his penis that morning. "I…I shouldn't be thinking like this…" Celeste whispered to herself, letting go and clasping her hands together in embarrassment. "I mean…I am grateful for Tristan rescuing me, but we don't even know each other that well…We can't have a relationship together…We're two different people from two different worlds…" Celeste snapped herself awake and turned the shower on, allowing hot water to cascade down into the shower stall and fill the room up with hot steam. Celeste got in and instantly relaxed, sighing as the hot water washed away her worries. She rubbed herself down with soap and washed her hair, taking care to clean her horns and ensuring they were cleaned.

As she stood under, the streaks of hot water that ran over her head and down her body made her mind drift away. She thought back to the _Star Trek_ episodes she watched, and most notably, the scenes where Captain Kirk kissed many alien women. "Maybe…something between Tristan and I could happen…" she thought to herself as she imagined Tristan kissing her, which made her blush. "Well, I should focus on trying to conform to the societal norms of Earth first…"

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Celeste came out of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her body and the other in her hair, which she was drying. "I must say, taking a shower here on Earth is most relaxing," she commented to Tristan, who was on the couch waiting with some clothes for her.

"I don't have anything meant for your size, so you'll have to wear these," he told her as he handed her a pair of black sweat pants, boxers, and a baggy zipper hoodie.

"They shall suffice for the time being, thank you very much." Celeste went into the other room to change and came back and sat down on the couch with Tristan. "How would we proceed about having me integrate into the societal norms of your world?" she asked him.

"How about we give it a test tonight? Why don't we go down to the beach for a bit? It's usually deserted this late since everyone is on the boardwalk, especially during the summer season," Tristan suggested.

"Are you sure it will be safe for me to go out among your species?" she asked nervously.

"Well, you can't stay coupled up in here watching _Star Trek_ all the time."

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

At about nine o' clock that night, Tristan and Celeste were on the sandy beach with her wearing the same sweats with her hood up, obscuring her head from most viewpoints. "I must say, it's so warm in this region, and the sound of the waves is very soothing," Celeste remarked as she lied upon the sand. She crunched sand into her hands every now and then to feel it's soft texture and sighed as she listened to the waves crash against the shore. "We must come back here again sometime soon."

"Yeah…" Tristan mumbled, taking in a deep inhale of the salty air. "It's so different here than during the day when everyone is here."

"Do you suppose maybe I could swim in the ocean, once we purchase proper swimwear for myself?"

Tristan gave her a smile while he conjured up an image of Celeste in a swimsuit. "Of course." The two enjoyed the empty beach a while longer before returning home; Celeste saw the pretty, bright lights of the boardwalk and wished to go, but Tristan insisted on another time when she grew better accustomed to Earth society.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Upon returning home, Celeste felt ready to sleep for the night, but Tristan had something else in mind, for he called a number on his phone and left the room for a moment. When he returned, he was smiling. "I've got something amazing for you. It'll be here in about a half hour," he told her excitedly. Celeste was confused, but curious. Within a half hour, there was a knock at the door, to which Tristan rushed to it with a wad of money in hand. At the door was a pizza delivery guy, whom Tristan exchanged money for a pizza box while leaving him with a "thank you."

"Now, on Earth, we call this 'pizza.'" Tristan opened the box, unleashing the savory scent of meat, cheese, and oven-roasted bread crust; it made Celeste's mouth water when she took in a deep sniff. Tristan gave her a slice and told her to dig in. Celeste took in another deep whiff and bite off the tip, chewing on the cheese before swallowing.

"It's…incredible!" she exclaimed, taking another bite. "I had never tasted so delectable before, even from all the planets I've visited!" Tristan found amusement in her sudden fascination for pizza and allowed her to eat most of the pizza pie to satisfy her newfound craving. Once they had finished the box, Celeste's hoodie was covered in sauce and cheese from her pizza devouring.

Tristan went and got her an extra-large baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts to wear for bed. Celeste said goodnight, and Tristan returned it back. "We're going to have to buy you new clothes eventually," Tristan told her before he went to his room.

"I desire to explore more of the societal norms of your world again, perhaps tomorrow or another day," Celeste added.

Tristan gave her a smiling nod in response, then went to bed. Celeste stayed awake a while longer, staring up at the darkened ceiling. She thought of Tristan's kind gesture to show her the outside world of Earth despite that her appearance would draw attention. She thought of the wonderful time she had sitting on the beach with Tristan, and it made her excited for the future days ahead of her new life on Earth with Tristan. She blushed a deep red when she imagined herself lying beside him on the beach, then she shook her mind clean of such things, rolled over, and gently fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It has been a few weeks since Celeste had arrived on Earth, and she has nearly fully adjusted to life on Earth, though she has yet to walk among the daylight crowds and socialize with people, as advised by Tristan until she has fully learned Earth's social culture and lingo. They did not stop them from visiting the city sights at night or early morning, with Celeste covering her body up, of course.

One morning before the usual crowds flooded the streets, the two took a ride on Tristan's scooter through the city to see the morning sights, the shops already open and ready to receive customers, and the surfers and beachgoers enjoying the morning waves. "Hold on!" Tristan told her before they sped through the streets with Celeste's hands wrapped around him from behind.

"This is most excellent!" Celeste hooted as they banked around a corner and continued on through a green light. "Thank you for taking me on this wonderful ride, Tristan!" Tristan barely heard her over the rushing wind, however. They stopped at a red traffic light, where Celeste pulled off her helmet to get some better air.

"Celeste, put your helmet back on!" Tristan warned her, afraid that someone would see her.

"Tristan?! Is that you?!" came a voice from the sidewalk. They both looked over and saw Audrey standing nearby, a cigarette tucked between two fingers and an armload of shopping bags in the other. "Who the hell is this ugly bitch that's with you? Man, did you pick her up at the clinic or something?" she rudely asked.

"Why, feeling jealous, Audrey?" Tristan shot at her. "I'll have you know that Celeste is a wonderful person despite her skin condition."

"Tristan, I wish to notify you that this Audrey possesses a terrible stench about her, and she has a venomous tongue and attitude that only a Fergresa would want to become intimate with," Celeste remarked, earning confusion from Audrey.

"She's basically saying you're a bitch, Audrey." Celeste slipped her helmet back on and Tristan flipped Audrey the middle finger before taking off, leaving Audrey and her foul words towards them both behind.

When they reached Tristan's apartment, Celeste went to the sofa while Tristan changed clothes for work, as he had to work that afternoon until closing time. "So, what's a Fergresa?" he asked Celeste from the other room.

"A Fergresa is an alien species well known for their vulgar language, but it is how they express their feelings and satisfaction towards one another," Celeste explained. "Calling a Fergresa a bitch is a compliment towards them."

"Audrey definitely needs to date a Fergresa then." That earned a laugh from Celeste.

"I doubt Audrey would want to, as they are bloated in shape and have plenty of sticky tentacles." This made Tristan laugh now. "I do not understand why you would wish one of your kind to be violated by a Fergresa."

"Audrey's a major bitch, and she was a major bitch to me when we went on a date together the day I met you, so she's got what's coming for her."

"She was very rude towards me. I would've hurt her had it not endanger my position of remaining in secrecy."

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Shortly after Tristan and Celeste left, Audrey, now in a sour mood, went to meet with her friends Tiffany and Nikki at the mall's food court. "You seem upset about something, Audrey," Tiffany quickly noticed, though with Audrey's usual attitude, this was nothing new.

"I ran into Tristan with some new girl earlier and she had the nerve to insult me, that stupid blue bitch!" Audrey huffed.

"What the hell are you talking about? What blue bitch?" Nikki curiously asked.

"She was some woman with blue skin and weird-looking horns riding with him on his dumb scooter. She looked like he picked her up from the clinic or something." Audrey sipped on her drink. "I hate that woman, and I barely even know her!

Nikki grew more curious. _Could this be that woman Tristan told me about?_ she wondered. Nikki excused herself, lying that she had somewhere important to be, and took off.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Suffice to say, Nikki was a tad bit curious if this same woman Audrey was speaking about was the same woman Tristan met after the failed date with Audrey, and so she headed for Tristan's apartment. There, she headed up the stairs to his apartment, but she did not knock on the door, instead staring through the window. Inside, she spied Tristan and Celeste sitting together on the sofa. _Is that the woman Tristan told me about?_ she wondered. She could see why Audrey called her a "blue bitch," but what stood out was the pair of horns upon her head. _Horns? There's no way those can be real, but why would she wear fake horns?_ She continued watching, where the two booted up a video game and played together for a while. She waited well over an hour before she suddenly heard Tristan's voice from inside.

"I gotta head to work now. You just hang tight until I get back later tonight, okay?" he told her as he gathered his knapsack. Nikki panicked and dashed down the stairs, where she reached the bottom by the time Tristan exited the door. Nikki hid herself around the corner while Tristan took off on her scooter; Nikki went on her own way after that, choosing to pursue her investigation into the mysterious Celeste with Tristan's permission at a later date.

Back inside the apartment, Celeste booted up Tristan's old Super NES and began playing Super Metroid. "I must say, this Samus Aran and I are quite similar to each other," Celeste remarked as she shot some aliens with laser fire.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Tristan arrived home at about 8:30 that night with a pizza for dinner. "Celeste, I'm home!" he called, but received no answer. He checked the bedroom, the sitting room and conjoined kitchen, and the bathroom, but she was nowhere to be found. Tristan ran outside and called out Celeste's name, but received no reply. After a few calls, one of Tristan's neighbors came out to check what was going on. Tristan explained he was looking for a friend of his.

"Oh, could it be that woman on the roof?" she asked him. "I saw her leaving your apartment about a half hour ago heading for the roof.

Tristan thanked his neighbor and sprinted up to the flat roof, where he found Celeste sitting on one of the air duct systems staring up at the starry sky. "Celeste, what are you doing up here?" he questioned as he went to her side.

"Forgive me, I recently felt a desire to observe the starry skies of your world," she answered while continuing to gaze upon the stars. Tristan noticed she appeared to be searching for something, and Celeste noticed his curious gaze. "Well…The truth is that I'm homesick and the worst part is that I very well may never be able to go home again now that I am stuck here in Earth."

Tristan suddenly gave her a big hug, surprising her for a moment. "Believe me, I know the feeling. When I left home, my father didn't want me to come back. I ended up taking everything I owned, all the money I had, and I came down here to this city. I've been here for nearly three years now, and while I may be closer to home than you are, there's no way I can go home, and I really want to see my parents again."

Celeste stayed silent for a moment, feeling sorry for Tristan. She was instantly reminded of her own parents when she left home to join the Galactic Federation, but chose to drop out after only three years at the academy.

 _"Mother, Father, I have decided to leave the Galactic Federation. I feel as though the life of a soldier is not for me," she told her parents at their home on Tendricide. She waited for a moment for them to accept her decision._

 _"By the High Scapario, what would compelled you to make this decision?" her father spat out, shocking Celeste for a moment._

 _"I do not understand, your reports home say you are among the top of your class and you are ranked top in your combat assignments. Why would you give up such an opportunity, especially when your services would be so extremely valuable to them?" her mother questioned her._

 _"I don't…I don't like the military service. I have found it to be uneventful and not as exciting as they proclaim it to be. I want adventure and excitement," Celeste explained._

 _"I don't care what you want, you must do your civil duty as a civilian of Tendricide!" her father argued while her mother tried to quell his anger._

 _"I refuse!" Celeste shot back._

 _"Then leave! Go seek your adventure out in the galaxy because I don't care anymore! Pack up your things and leave!"_

 _"Please stop this!" shouted her mother._

 _"Fine! I'll leave!" Celeste added. She then packed two duffel bags of clothes and gear and left home, never looking back, and never returning again._

"My father threw me out when I was younger. I was training at the Federation academy, but I felt bored and displeased by what we did there; I wanted adventure and excitement, so I dropped out. My father disapproved and he disowned me and forced me to leave." Tristan reached over and put an arm around her for comfort. "I miss my homeworld, and I miss my family very much, and the worst part of all, I won't be able to continue the life of a bounty hunter anymore now that I'm stuck here on Earth." Tristan noticed tears welling up in Celeste's eyes, so he came forward and gave her a hug, making her flinch in surprise.

"I know it must suck, but don't worry, because I promise I'll help make life here on Earth exciting for you." Tristan pulled her closer, tightening his embrace on her. "Besides, life here for me was kinda boring until I found you in the wreckage of your ship, so I want you to stay as long as possible. I've always wanted to meet an alien since I was young, and my wish came true."

Tristan released Celeste from his grip, and and she gave him a kindred smile. "Thank you, Tristan." She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, which made her cheeks flush red.

"So, I brought pepperoni pizza home." This got Celeste excited, as pepperoni pizza became her favorite after she had eaten it enough times. The two went back to the apartment, where the enjoyed the pizza together (Celeste eating most of it with upmost satisfaction), and then the two retired for the night. "I promise that we'll do something together outside around people, something you will enjoy," Tristan told her before he went to bed.

Celeste curled up under her blanket on the couch, her mind drifting between her bounty hunter adventures and of the times she has spent living with Tristan. When she thought of how he hugged her and made his promise, it made her blush, especially when she remembered how she kissed him. "Hopefully life here on Earth will be more interesting," Celeste told herself before she drifted to sleep.


End file.
